Current smart phones may transmit what is displayed on their screens, to a larger screen such as a Television (TV) through service such as screen mirroring so that those displayed by the smart phone screens may be also displayed as is by the larger screen.
However, existing mirroring services that are used to transmit the entire screen of a user's smart phone as is may cause privacy issues since screens of the user's smart phone which a user does not intend to share is shared. Further, since the entire screen of the user's smart phone is shared, it is difficult to display only a particular photo or a particular content of the smart phone screen in the TV, and it is not easy for a user to use other services of the smart phone while sharing the screen of the smart phone through the TV.
If a user intends to check incoming calls or texts on his/her smart phone located in another place while watching TV, it is necessary to minimize privacy infringement in watching TV with other people.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.